An Act Of Kindness
by Shayegrizz
Summary: At your lowest low, the only way to go is up, right?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, I know its been a long time, years in fact since I last wrote or updated. I'm sincerely sorry for such a long wait to get anything from me. But… I'm back. Hello to new and old readers to come. Cheers-

Shay. G

Alex attempted to slow her mind and listen to the words she was hearing over the phone. She repeated, "What?" a second time after hearing it a first.

"Alex, you heard me the first time!" Sylvie responded, and with that Alex felt her whole world shake. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath as she fell to the floor.

"Whatever Alex, I have to go, I'm still really drugged up and they are flying me out to be with him in a few hours once I've rested," Sylvie coldly replied into the receiver. With that note, Alex quickly inhaled.

"I'll come see you! Please just let me see you to make sure you're okay?" Alex blurted out, pleading with the woman to say yes.

She scoffed into the receiver and bluntly responded, "Funny you care now but you never asked me once how either him or I were? Alex, go choke."

The line went dead, and Alex attempted to call again, but Sylvie refused to pick up. On the third ring she let it ring to voicemail.

"Sylvie please, please please just call me back! He's my son too! You cant do this to me, you promised!" Alex paused as her heart leapt out of her chest, "If he isn't going to-" She stopped, unable to finish the sentence but continued, "at least let me be able to hold him…"

Her voice cracked as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "Please, if you ever loved me, have mercy and let me see him…"

Wiping her cheeks with her sleeve was a pointless effort, but as she hung up she tried with all her might to do so, along with getting back up on her feet. Her whole body felt heavy and the tears kept flowing down her face, she couldn't even gain the strength to pick her phone up and call Nicky.

So all she could do was cry until sleep found her.

Buzzing. Incessant and demanding buzzing, directly by her right ear. Alex grabbed the cellphone, without looking at it and swiped across the screen placing it slowly to her left.

"Hello?" Nicky was on the line, ready to make a smart remark, "Yo, Vause?"

"Yeah…" Alex whispered into the phone, slowly sitting up.

"Jesus Vause, where the fuck have you been? You up and left with no word last night before it was even midnight! You know, the point of New years celebrations are to actually make it to the new year without passing out before nine PM, you ol-" Nicky went on her rant, but paused, "Alex? What's going on, why are you not saying anything?"

Tears started forming in Alex's eyes again, and she inhaled audibly over the phone, "It's Izzy, Nicks. He's not doing so well."

"Shit…" Alex heard Nicky mutter under her breath, "Well are you there with him? How's Sylvie holding up? He's probably gunna get better I bet you anything-"

Alex felt the anger bubbling up inside her, as she finally managed to stand on her own two feet, "She's not letting me see him, and no Nicky, he's not going to get better!"

Nicky scolded her immediately, "You cant think like that! Theres always a chance things will get better!"

"Nicky, he was born with zero brain function!" Alex managed to yell out before breaking down completely.

As Nicky stayed on the line with her, Alex sobbed for what seemed like forever as the reality came back and she realized the severity of what was going to happen.

"Alex, stay where you are on the phone with me, I'm on my way over," Nicky demanded, and Alex could sense Nicky was annoyed and angry, perhaps both.

"That little bitch, I knew we shouldn't have trusted her to do what everyone knows is right!" Nicky vented into the phone, as Alex heard a door slam on nickys end.

"Tell me whats going on, Vause," she requested, as Alex shockingly heard nicky start gasping. Nicky never ran. Ever. But it was evident that she was.

Alex's mind raced and she couldn't think clearly.

"I- I got a message from her mom, saying to go home, it was important, so I did. I waited around at least two hours and got a call from Sylvie," Alex recants, feeling her stomach flip by saying her ex's name, "She sounded off, but said he had been born. Stated that she had no idea she was in labor. Nicky she was dilating for three whole fucking days."

Nicky breathlessly growled into the receiver, but allowed Alex room to continue.

Clearing her throat, Alex inhaled, "She said he had been in there too long, and that his head got lodged in her pelvic bone… he suffocated in the womb Nicks," Alex sobbed hard, shakily inhaling and exhaling.

Just as Alex started breaking down again, she heard her front door bang open, boots flew out of the boot room and landed a few feet in front of her. Nicks breathlessly walked around the foyer to face her best friend, collapsing down on the floor and grabbing Alex in her arms.

~Eight days later~

S- Just figured I should update you. Izaya died at 11:32 am on the fifth. I made the decision to pull him off life support because he was not improving at all.

Alex read and reread the texts over and over in her head. She had become blissfully numb with the aide of a lot of booze and a lot of cocaine, so she made a mental note that she had been withheld this information for three whole days.

She couldn't come up with a right response and attempted several times to type out a message but with defeat, thanked her for letting her know.

S- This is exactly why we didn't work out alex! You don't even care he's gone!

A- Didn't really have much choice in that one, now did I Sylvie?

S- Whatever, don't contact me again, you're a waste of space. Ill never forgive you for this, and I never want to hear from you again.

A- Ditto.

Alex threw her phone onto the couch after that last text. She gave up entirely after a whole week of crying and preying that her son would start to show signs of improving. It was all for nothing.

~Three Months later~

Alex pushed her way through the swinging doors that bore a 'Employees Only' sign on it. The new place that hired her was a huge department store, starting wage wasn't too bad either, and benefits after three months would be decent too. Whatever, she thought to herself after the last few places she worked for the managerial staff seemed like Mary Fuckin Poppins, so why would she complain?

Upon entering, she wound down a small hallway, on her way into the lunch room she scanned the entire room looking for someone she hadn't yet met. Described as thin, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and the look on her face as if she had just smelt a fart? Her coworkers description of the department manager was quite vague and hinted towards a partial dislike towards the woman, but her brain was noted nonetheless.

Glancing until she met a fierce pair of blue eyes, Alex descended forwards trying not to stumble on coats hanging of the back of chairs and random shoes lazily strewn around on the floor.

"Piper?" Alex responded more than questioned the girl, holding out her hand, "I'm Alex, I work in your freezer, im guessing you had a great vacation while I taught myself how to do my job."

The girl looked at Alex bewildered before grabbing her hand, "Yes I did thank you," Piper went crimson red with the last bit of introduction, "I apologize profusely that you were hired to start the day I started my vacation and I hope it wasn't too confusing or frustrating for you."

Alex said nothing and Piper grew quiet, Piper standing to her feet before placing her phone down on the table next to her purse. "You're a lot… taller than I pictured," she quietly peeped up glancing up at Alex and in return Alex nodded, avoiding eye contact, "If you so happen to have any questions about anything that has to do with your job-"

"Got it handled thanks, just thought I'd come and introduce myself," Alex cut her off and with that picked up her gear, "I gotta get to work nice meeting you finally."

Alex had finished half her day, getting back onto the floor after her hour lunch break. After being watched for hours by her department manager, she felt free from prying eyes and even more so joyful to hear that her manager had left for the rest of the day. She felt she could finally get to work in peace and (mostly) quiet.

Pulling a new skid of merchandize from the freezer to the floor she grabbed the shrink wrap at the top and cut it down halfway and started piling cold frozen boxes onto a silver two-tier cart. Once the cart was completely full, even a little too full, she grabbed the handheld gun and started scanning.

After putting half the cart away she suddenly felt she was being watched. Pulling the cart behind her she ignored the feeling and kept going. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she panicked and dropped what she had in her hand, and turned sharply face first into the clear glass of the freezer door she had just opened.

Feeling her face turning red she faked a happy "Yes, how can I help you?" only to see Piper standing there.

Gently rolling her eyes she glanced over into another department and said "Oh, its you, what can I do you for?"

Picking up the frozen food she dropped on the floor, she closed the door and placed the disheveled box of merch on to the cart again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if maybe you want to come with a bunch of us for a few drinks? We always do every Thursdays, and I thought maybe you want to get to know us a little better!"

Alex paused for a moment, furrowing her brow confused, "Isnt it like, I don't know conflict of interest to have your boss invite you out to party?"

Piper kept attempting to look her in the eyes as Alex attempted hard to avoid her eyes entirely, "No, why would it be? And party? I hardly think so, we're just going out to socialize and unwind from the week before Friday hits us all."

"Well," Alex started, "I don't do that."

"Well you wouldn't have to drink! Just come out and try-"

Alex cut her off quickly "No, I meant I don't 'socialize', I have to get back to work, Piper, will you excuse me?"

Piper watched Alex walk away at a moderate pace, a confused look on her face, "Well we'll be at Amiggo's if you change your mind. Six o'clock!"

Piper slightly jogged up to Alex before slipping something in Alex's pocket, to which Alex swatted at her hand.

"What are you doi-" Alex demanded, but fell quiet as she looked into Pipers eyes.

Alex's thoughts quieted when she stared into the deep blue eyes, and for a moment it felt as if she could breathe again. Piper, despite Alex's aggressive behavior and swat, smiled at Alex, and without thinking responded, "Fine… you win. Amiggo's at six, it is."

Piper beamed up at her, "Wonderful! See you later tonight!"

With that, she turned and walked away happily. Alex dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a ragged ripped piece of paper that Piper so invadingly placed, and saw her manager wrote her cell number for Alex to save in her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Hello my readers, glad to see a few reviews from some old fans! And I am seriously considering writing a few chapters to some old stories I wont be spoiling it to which ones but I am sure ya'll wont be disappointed. Forgive me for feeling slightly rusty at this I am surely getting back into the swing of it though. Thanks a bunch! P.S Sorry for this one particularly long winded chapter. Enjoy! ~

Alex punched in the digits into her cellular device during her last break, and sat in the lunch room for the full fifteen minutes attempting to compose a text. By the end of her break she managed to send a signature 'blunt Alex' text to the blonde girl she saw a few hours previously.

So is this like a formal shindig or can I just wear normal attire?

Stuffing her cell into her pocket she went back onto the floor, annoyed that she was feeling nervous about even contacting this wide eyed blonde chick she already felt she didn't particularly like. What was up with her all of a sudden? Straight to the books, no nonsense Alex wouldn't have gotten all tense or cared either way, so what was her hold up?

She felt the phone vibrate in her pocket, and slowly walked into the backroom while she pulled out her phone.

P- Hi Al, you can wear whatever you feel like to this its not a hugely formal thing, you'll see. So how are you liking your job?

Alex ignored the question and backed out of Pipers text message, and clicked on Nicky's contact to message her.

A-You busy tonight? Wanna be my plus one?

It took a moment to get a response from Nicky,

N-Holy shit balls! You're actually going out tonight? How long has it been? Like three months maybe four? Lol anyway I have no plans, but if you're expecting a kiss at the end of the date from me, you're sadly mistaken, four eyes!

Alex rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket, to get back out in the public to finish the rest of her shift.

Walking out to her car, Alex's stomach flipped and flopped. She was scheduled to work until three in the afternoon that day and booked a appointment with her counselor at 3:20. The clock read 3:05. Since her son, Alex was never a fan about talking about herself, and even more so less a fan of the lady she had to see every week. Nicky swore by it, she was a goddess and would get Alex 'on the straight and narrow', but Alex took a very very long time to even open up to people.

Needless to say after three months of working alongside Dr. Kemp, she still hadn't been able to fully talk to her. A lot of their sessions consisted of Alex contently sitting in the room watching Dr. Kemp, and Dr. Kemp staring right back at Alex awkwardly. She would ask Alex particular questions Alex knew the information was not freely given to her, and Alex would lightly avoid answering by asking the doctor a similar question.

Alex parked her car and exited to enter the building, climbing the two stairwells to get up to Dr. Kemps office. Dr. Kemp was already standing out in the reception area, and glanced up at her before smiling, a sort of smile that looked as if she had to really fake it hard and pulled out a file behind the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, Miss Vause, come right on in," Dr. Kemp gestured towards her door, and Alex immediately walked into the room, "We have a no show before you, so a little extra time with you is in store."

Alex quietly sighed to the statement, sitting down in her regular spot. She cleared her throat and glanced up at the woman. Dr. Kemp opened the file she picked up previously to entering her office and glanced over the sheets, quietly making a clicking noise with her tongue, to which Alex internally cringed.

"So Miss Vause, I-"

Alex cut her off, "No need to be so damn formal, Kemp," Alex shifted, "Every session we go through this, it's Alex, thanks."

Dr. Kemp smiled gently, and continued, "Alex, I see on this piece of paper here you're still clean, no drugs or alcohol for now…" she glanced again at the paper, "two months?"

Alex nodded quietly, avoiding the professionals congratulating gestures entirely, and Dr. Kemp started again.

"Your friend Nicole has been pretty worried about you, Alex," Dr. Kemp quietly informed her, attempting to hold Alex's gaze but Alex was not having it, "Especially with a certain few new tendencies she's noticed."

Alex cleared her throat, "Yeah, like what?"

Dr. Kemp started jotting down a few notes, "Well according to her you don't look people in the eyes anymore. You're 'a lot ruder than you were before', her quote not mine."

Alex chuckled, but still avoided eye contact.

Alex sat and thought for a few minutes, contemplating on indulging the woman on the nights plan to stray from the current conversation, fidgeting with her sweater tassle.

"So I was invited out tonight," Alex said, "It's a first time since… Izaya."

Dr. Kempt looked at Alex, momentarily shocked about either the fact Alex was opening up information to her or that she had plans to go out to socialize, "That's excellent news, Alex, and how do you feel about that?"

Alex was uncertain how to respond, "I don't know honestly. A little anxious, I guess?"

"Mhmm?"

"Well this girl from work asked me to join in on a social gathering thing," she explained, "She seems nice enough… tolerable in uh… small doses. It's out of norm for me to agree to go anywhere with people I know, let alone some stranger I only met today."

The doctor paused, jotting some quick notes before glaning up at Alex and responded, "This is all a part of attempting to learn to trust again, Alex. In due time perhaps if you are able to get closer with some work friends, you will be more open to outings, socializing, etc. With this knowledge I hope you're willing to attempt friendships, even the most unexpected. You must get lonely sometimes?"

"I-" Alex started, paused and held her breath, exhaled and inhaled, "didn't really notice that tidbit, honestly. The solitude is nice, makes it easier to think, reflect-"

"Alex reflecting on the past is good to an extent, but I must say. If you're reflecting upon the 'what if's' or 'how could I have changed these events, when it comes to your son, you are creating a lot of turmoil and self hate in the long run," Dr. Kemp interrupted her, attempting to remind her of harmful habits.

"There is always one thing I always tell you each week, every session-"

"That none of this was my fault and that I can't change what's occurred," both women recited, the corner of Alex's lip curled upward as she released a ghost of a chuckle, "Doc, no matter how many times you say it, no matter how right you are, I will always feel responsible for it."

Dr. Kemp nodded gently before writing quickly on a card a time and appointment as she spoke, "Our session is done unfortunately for the week, I want you back here next week, same day, same time."

Just as Kemp held out the card to Alex, she pulled it slightly back, "And Alex, that thought process is exactly what we are attempting to diminish… amazing progress today, dear."

Alex gently grabbed the card, "Until next week," she saluted the doctor with the card between her pointer and index finger and exited the office quietly.

At 3:50 Alex still hadn't even attempted to pick out anything to wear to the meet up, and was slowly regretting even agreeing to going anywhere. Nikki had been pestering her about not backing out since she asked her best friend to come join her. Piper had been texting her on and off to which Alex didn't respond to any of them anyway.

P- Wondering if you want to meet up and we could go to Amiggo's together? I could pick you up or if you prefer, we could walk?

Alex read the message and started to type.

A- Yeah we could meet you somewhere or whatever if you want.

It took a moment to respond to her last text.

P- Us? I wasn't sure if you were in a relationship with someone, I'm sorry if I came off the wrong way wasn't meaning to, but your significant other is welcome to join too!

A- Relax, she's not my girl friend, it's my best friend. I don't get out often so, she agreed to be my plus one and join, I'm glad it doesn't bother you she's coming, sorry I didn't ask you before asking lol

Piper's response was immediate, and Alex's lip curled up again for the second time in one whole day.

P- Oh not to worry at all, the more the merrier! Wanna meet at Granville Ave?

A- Sounds good.

It's taken a long time for anything to make Alex smile in months, and she was becoming shocked at how easily they were (almost) flowing off her face.

Alex made her way down Main Street connecting to 990 Street, a few blocks away from the location to which Piper and Alex agreed to meet, headphones in her ears and music blaring to drown out the 5:30 to 6 PM rush hour bustle around her.

She quite enjoyed walks with her headphones, watching people and time pass her by as she passed by it. It was almost serene, and she lost herself in the music as she realized she had finished the two block walk and spotted the blonde standing by a large window outside the Starbucks.

Alex half heartedly waved and the blonde instantly smiled as she waved back, "Hey Al! Where's your friend?"

"Oh," Alex stopped in front of Piper, "Shit! I knew I was forgetting something!"

Pipers eyes grew wide as she covered her lips with her right hand, Alex rolling her eyes teasingly responded, "I'm fucking with you," Piper burst out laughing, which made Alex's inside warm up, "She's gunna meet us there, she had a few things to do before the fun begins."

Alex stepped forward and gestured towards further down Granville, as Piper stepped off to the side and joined Alex's slow canter. Alex was still silent, unsure what to talk about.

"So how long have you lived here?" Piper asked, looking up at Alex with a smile.

Alex was silent for a long period, and just as Piper thought the conversation was over, Alex cleared her throat.

"Uh, seven, maybe eight years," she responded, and quietly asked, "How about you?"

Piper beamed happily at the question, "Oh I've lived here my whole life! Parents brothers and I, we've been here for years!"

At the topic of parents, Alex's heart ached a bit, "Oh are you and your parents really close?"

Snorting, Piper giggled, "Heavens no! I wish, but they are… different than you and I," she glanced up at Alex's questioning expression and began to explain.

"See, they're both really successful lawyers, so they are made of pretty decent money," Piper said, glancing in front of her as they slowly strode to a stop light, "After graduating high school I learnt how to live on a much much lower income than what I was raised on, so that made me pretty humble in that sense but then I realized they are both uppity and pretty snobby."

As the light turned green and allowed them access to cross, Alex nodded, and replied "It must have been kind of nice growing up like that?"

Piper sensed a certain sadness in the response, and replied, "It was until I realized money wasn't everything, and that happiness can't be bought," Piper glanced up at Alex and caught a glimmer of a smile on Alex's face.

"What about you, Al? Are you close to your parents?" Piper asked.

There was a look in Alex's eyes, as if she was distant and she sighed quietly, "My dad left me and my mom when I was like two years old, and yeah my mom and I were real close," Alex actually smiled at no one in particular as Piper quieted at the use of past tense.

"We were like best friends," she explained, "She was aways working though, being a single mom was a tough gig, but she did it well and she always made sure I had food and a bed to sleep in. Roof over my head. The works."

"Anyway, she could only saddle in minimum wage jobs because she dropped out of school when she was pregnant with me," Alex sadly explained, "But... yeah, she died last year."

Piper placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and Alex shied away a bit, to which Piper respectfully pulled away, "I'm so sorry Al."

"Yeah, me too," Alex said quietly.

"How did she pass, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh… cancer," Alex stated, eyebrows furrowing, "She was only thirty-eight, and it hit like a grenade. They found it, and two weeks later, she was just… gone."

"Al-" as Piper began to speak she tripped forwards causing her to grip onto Alex's sleeve, and Alex launched herself to the side to try to grab Piper's arm and missed. Both tumbled to the concrete sidewalk, Alex managing to place her arm under Pipers head before it hit the concrete.

Piper looked into Alex's eye's as Alex leaned over Piper protectively, her face going beat red. Alex felt her own cheeks flush, realizing their lips had almost connected and she attempted to scramble to her feet, but Pipers head pinned her arm to the concrete.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, attempting to distract the clearly obvious blush appearing on her face, and Piper nodded twice.

Unexpectedly Alex started laughing, and Piper looked shocked as she had no clue what was so funny.

"Pipes, did you just trip on your own two feet?" Alex wheezed, as she continued to laugh, "Air, perhaps?"

Piper joined in on the laughter, "I forgot to tell you, I'm basically the world's clumsiest human being ever."

People passing by watched the two laughing as they helped each other up off the ground, and Alex realized it felt so good to laugh again.


End file.
